mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Betrayal of Jimmy
The Betrayal of Jimmy was originally a PlayStation 3-exclusive DLC add-on that has since been released for other platforms in select markets. The player controls Jimmy, a gun for hire who will do any job for the right price. The main character, Jimmy, is the same character from Jimmy's Vendetta. The Betrayal of Jimmy is not canon with Mafia II. Gameplay The Betrayal of Jimmy offers a more arcade-like gameplay, while still maintaining the basic structure, style, and controls as Mafia II. Players earn points for doing certain actions, such as fast driving, killing enemies and destroying vehicles. In addition, this DLC is more internet-involved than the base game, with online leaderboards. Though lacking the rich cut scenes and dialogue that layout the storyline in Mafia II, the missions are far less structured and linear. While the base game proceeds in chapters, each with a predetermined path, the missions in The Betrayal of Jimmy are more open to personal preference, allowing freedom to complete objectives as the player chooses. The general layout is also more free-roaming than Mafia II. Rather than having one objective at a time, the missions are given out in groups on the mini-map and the player is free to embark upon them in any order they wish, in their own time. New mission types are also available, such as assassinations, property destruction and vehicle theft missions. Storyline The Betrayal of Jimmy is set in an alternate timeline of 1950’s Empire Bay and is not meant to be canon with the Mafia series. It follows the exploits of its protagonist Jimmy, a tough and rugged gun for hire who works alone and will do any job for a price. He likes his cars fast, his guns lethal, and usually leaves piles of bodies in his wake. Jimmy has a few employers, most notably Sal Gravina, the head of the Gravina crime family, and Tam Brodie, the head of the Irish Gang. Both are determined to eliminate any competition in the criminal underworld of Empire Bay. To make some extra walking around money Jimmy also dabbles in vehicle thefts for some of Empire Bays less scrupulous car dealers. Sal Gravina is at an impasse with Elroy Tussle, leader of the Bombers, a two-bit gang who control the slums of Sand Island. Tam Brodie has his own bone to pick with Eddie Fu, leader of the Empire Bay Triads who operate out of Chinatown. Together they rely on the unique talents of Jimmy to carry out their plans of taking down both gangs and their interests. Always a professional, Jimmy accomplishes jobs big and small for both Sal and Tam, fighting their battles for them and cleaning up their messes as he goes. He ties up one loose end after another with deadly results, all the while failing to notice that there was one final loose end he was forgetting about. Himself. Other platform releases Mafia II Platinum Hits Edition was released on March 1, 2011 for the Xbox 360 which includes all DLC, including The Betrayal of Jimmy. It is also available on the PS3 Greatest Hits Edition and the Mafia II Directors Cut for PC. The Betrayal of Jimmy is also available on Steam, albeit only in certain Eastern European countries, for €7.99. The Russian software publisher 1C Company officially announced a compilation package entitled Mafia 2: Extended Edition for the Russian market. It includes the base game, 4 DLC packs (Vegas Pack, Renegade Pack, Greaser Pack, and War Hero Pack), and "The Betrayal of Jimmy" as well as Jimmy's Vendetta and Joe's Adventures. It was released on December 3, 2010 for the PC. The Extended Edition was later released as Mafia II: Director's Cut on PC, OS X and and their respective budget labels on consoles. Characters :Main Article: The Betrayal of Jimmy Characters *Jimmy (Protagonist) *Sal Gravina *Tam Brodie *Eddie Fu *Elroy Tussle Missions :Main Article: The Betrayal of Jimmy Walkthrough Tutorial Mission *Tutorial The Betrayal of Jimmy 35pxSal Gravina Missions (Bombers) *Bad Valet *Acts of God *Dirty Daniel *Blowing Cover *Crossing the Styx *Rat Catcher *Brother and Keeper 35pxTam Brodie Missions (Triads) *Time to Think *Asian Customs *Prohibition *Golden Fist Tournament *Party Pooper *Rogue Traders *Tit for Tat *Your Ma! *Asian Assassin Assassination *Freedom of Speech *Fix the Fixers *Bang Bang Chicken 35pxVehicle Theft Missions *Culver Empire Theft *Smith Custom Police Theft *Houston Wasp Theft *Hank B Truck Theft *Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood Theft *Shubert Frigate Theft *Smith Thunderbolt Theft *Shubert Armored Van Theft *ISW 508 Theft 35pxFinal Mission *A Rich Reward Vehicles 1940's Era Vehicles *Only two vehicles from the 1940's era of Mafia II are found on the streets in The Betrayal of Jimmy. **Shubert Pickup **Shubert 38 Panel Truck *One additional 1940's era vehicle is available in the missions Asian Customs, and Tit for Tat. **Lassiter Series 69 1950's Era Vehicles *All vehicles from the 1950's era of Mafia II are available with the exception of the Smith Deluxe Station Wagon. Mission Only Vehicles *One additional vehicle is driveable only in the mission Culver Empire Theft. **Culver Empire Exclusive Vehicle *The Betrayal of Jimmy adds one additional exclusive vehicle. **Waybar Hot Rod Game loading screens 16_rtr.png 17_rtr.png 18_rtr.png 19_rtr.png 20_rtr.png Trivia *The Betrayal of Jimmy storyline can be somewhat be loosely based on War (2007film) starring Jet Li and Jason Statham. Where the character of *Jimmy is similar to that of *Rogue which has been portrayed by Jet Li in the movie War (2007film) which is also related to gangwars. The only difference between the movie and this part of the game is the movie is about the gangwars between Yakuza and Triads whereas in the game it is about the American Mafia & Irish Mob giving contracts to Jimmy to eliminate their rivals which are Bombers and *Triads respectively. Category:Missions Category:Exclusive contents in Mafia II Category:Gameplay Category:Mafia II Category:Betrayal of Jimmy Category:Games Category:Downloadable contents in Mafia II